The present application relates generally to the field of kitchen fixtures. In particular, the present application relates to a pulldown weight for retracting a sprayhead into a spout for docking.
Conventionally, a pulldown weight may use screws, clam shells that snap together, or fasteners (e.g., zip ties) to fasten the weight to a hose. Weights that use screws and clam shells require multiple parts and the use of tools in a location (e.g., under a sink) that is difficult to access. Additional parts may include a foam pad for compressing the hose. Alternatively, using fasteners may limit the adjustability of a weight on the hose, or may compress the hose, reducing flow through the hose.